Urinary incontinence affects 13 million people in the U.S. Regardless of age, young or old alike, incontinence causes great embarrassment and distress. For example, in children about 20% of 5-year-old's are affected. They experience urine leakage for a variety of reasons such as overactive bladder, anxiety, small bladders that fill quickly, developmental delays, urinary track infections, or just being engrossed in an activity. For whatever reason, the slightest leakage causes the dreaded visible stain.